Tu Amor Primero
by Link Kaito Shion
Summary: -Hola, mi nombre es Link soy un joven hyliano, sencillo, humilde, valeroso y por supuesto atractivo... por desgracia me obligaran a ir a la ciudadela, donde empezara una aventura que acabara con la hermosa tranquilidad de mi vida, sin embargo la recomenza es buena, un amor del que sin saberlo perdí en la infancia... un amor que era muy valioso para ambos.


_**Este es mi primer fiction, no importa que tan mal este, ojala sea de su agrado Xp XD**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a nintendo. Menos una, ya se darán cuenta.**_

Tu amor primero

Prologo: Adiós a La Tranquilidad

En la grande y basta pradera de hyrule se encontraba un joven cabalgando por su vida

-jamás me alcanzaran no son rival para mi, Link

Si ese soy yo Link, en estos momentos huyo de varios hylianos enfurecidos pero ¿por que estoy en esta situación?… verán todo comenzó cuando Salí de mi querido Ordon...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Ordon**

-buenos días Link

-oh buenos días Ilia

-ya deberías de levantarte

-no es muy temprano, además tengo que descansar un poco mas

-qué raro eres link

-sí y tu aun así me quieres verdad

-siempre

-lo sabia eres mi mejor amiga que quiere ser más que eso

-no solo que eres mi mejor amigo Link y por eso te quiero

-ah no me quieres =o= - Link puso una cara de tristeza falsa

-vamos deja de jugar, debes estar levantado hoy es el día Link

-¿qué día?

-el día en el que iremos a la ciudadela, anunciaran a la princesa Zelda como reina de hyrule

-oh ya me acorde, según esto la princesa elegirá a un esposo ¿no?

-sí pero podría ser cualquiera, ella no se casara por necesidad de ser reina si no porque la persona le guste realmente

-tu como sabes

-ella lo anuncio a cada reino mandando una carta al alcalde, a los nobles y ¡más personas! De cada pueblo y así hacer saber a todos los habitantes de Ordon que tiene la oportunidad

-y a mí que

-pues que puedes ser tu

-pero yo no quiero casarme aun, hay cosas importantes que hacer como…. Dormir, adiós

-link eres un tonto tendrás muchas libertades

-pero a mí no me gusta la princesa

-pues ella no se casara instantáneamente si no que estará con el chico un tiempo y después decidirá si casarse o no

-mmm…. Pero me gusta Ordon

-ya levántate

-quieres que me largue ¿verdad?

-no pero se te puede ir el amor de tu vida vamos

Y así mi queridísima amiga Ilia me jalo de la ropa hasta bajarme al anuncio del alcalde que yo ya había escuchado de su hija…

-buenos días jóvenes de Ordon me complace anunciar que todos están invitados al baile real de hyrule para una posibilidad de ser la pareja de la princesa Zelda quien se casara con el elegido y pasara tiempo antes de su boda…

-y ¿tenemos que ir aunque no queramos?

-que dices link… ¿estás seguro?

-si… tengo sueño

-Link cállate- grito Ilia

-pero…

-nada tu vas y no discutas

-bueno…. Si tú lo dices

-si lo digo yo vamos

Y nuevamente Ilia jalo a link de su ropa para ir en busca de un traje adecuado para la presentación hacia la princesa

-este te quedara bien ya veras

-es mi traje de caballero, como no me quedaría bien

-pues póntelo y nos vamos de inmediato

-pero apenas son las 12:00am

-pues es tarde para empezar a ensayar lo que le dirás a la princesa

-pero Ilia no me quiero casar con la princesa

-shh!

-pero

-Dije shh!

-bueno

Y así Ilia me espero un rato intente escapar pero los niños me vieron y entre rápido… solo el resistirse no valió

-te ves muy bien Link, con esa túnica verde resalta tu cabello

-gracias vamos… al menos está linda la princesa

Cabalgaron un rato hasta llegar a la ciudadela

-mira vamos a la tasca de Telma

-pues ya que

-ella nos podrá ayudar

-¿en qué?

-para ensayar tu conversación

-no me gusta que me metan en cosas que no quiero pero tu Ilia eres (=n=)

Tasca de Telma

-buenas Telma hoy vine con Link

-hola muchacho que haces

-nada – contesto en seco

-que humor ¿Qué te pasa?

-me obligan a participar por la princesa, digo que posibilidades tengo de que la princesa se fije en mi son de un millón en una

-no te desanime seguro la princesa elegirá a un valiente joven como esposo

-pues no creo pero que puedo perder

-es lo que trato de decirte Link – dijo Ilia

Practicaron y practicaron la conversación que link le haría a la princesa

-bueno creo que ya está así es mejor

-yo no lo creo Ilia

-ya es la hora

-tan rápido

-si

Entre en el castillo y había muchos hombre, príncipes caballeros y campesinos que solo veían a la princesa con interés

-es… es… _hermosa _– pensé en el momento en el que la vi

-la princesa Zelda

-miren es ella

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos

-igualmente princesa. Eres hermosa – decía un príncipe

-gracias príncipe Alfons

-mucho gusto su majestad

-mucho gusto

Pero yo no me acercaba estaba lejos en un árbol del jardín real con la sombra y durmiendo

De pronto sentí como una mano se supo en mi hombro y cuando me quite el gorro de la cara era ella, con una sonrisa hermosa, ojos delicados y mirada calmados de color azul, cabello castaño y expresión delicada.

-pri-princesa… discúlpeme es que yo solo… tomaba una siesta, había demasiados hombres a su alrededor y yo…

Fui callado por unos delicados labios rosas sobre los míos…

-tú eres perfecto

-¿que? ¿Yo? – me señale con la cara roja, mis ojos bien abiertos y gotas de sudor, lo podía sentir…

-si tu, tu nombre debe ser Link

-¿co-como lo sabe?

-presentimiento… tu eres al que busco…

-pero está segura – nuevamente fui callado por sus labios

-por supuesto que si

-yo… - me sonroje tanto

-miren la princesa

-y ese quien ese

-atrapémoslo

-siii

Y así me monte en epona dejando a la princesa esperando por mí.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Así es como me encuentro en esa situación, siendo correteado por un grupo de imbéciles que tratan de conquistar a la bella princesa, la cual me considera perfecto y al parecer ya me conoce… pero como rayos… yo sé que esto es extraño.

-Sin más que decir que comience esta aventura… ¡aaaaah!

_**En otra parte de hyrule específicamente en la habitación de Zelda**_

La habitación de la princesa era muy grande, rectangular, sencilla, tenía tres ventanales y un balcón que se encontraba afuera de uno entre los otros dos, un escritorio en la parte superior izquierda, tinta, papel y pluma, solía escribir mucho, libros encima del escritorio y en un gran librero a un lado, un enorme closet en la parte inferior izquierda, al lado de este un tocador con un gran espejo, con perfumes, maquillaje, accesorios, un joyero y un peine, en la parte superior, en medio una gran cama con dosel, el marco era de fino roble y las cortinas de color blanco. Al lado de la cama en el lado superior derecho un cuarto de baño igualmente grande. La habitación estaba pintada de color fiusha y blanco en cada columna de las cuales había seis en dos lados a lo largo y tres en lo ancho, y los marcos de las ventanas igualmente pintados de color blanco

-Parece que el guapo imbécil ha caído en el engaño verdad hermanita Zel… digo marioneta Zelda… estaba segura de que ese chico caería, a pesar de que tu lo recuerdes, el a ti no jaja…. Será todo mío y tú lo perderás….

Zelda estaba en la pared con cadenas en ambas manos, colgada como suelen hacerlo en los calabozos, al parecer se veía consiente pero tenía los ojos a medio cerrar y sin embargo con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que había escuchado de su propia sangre.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno esto es el prologo… como ya se dieron cuanta la actitud de Zelda no es desacuerdo a como se ve en el twilight y si una hermana aunque es menor, nadie o al menos nunca he leído de una rival de amor como hermana o siquiera una hermana…. Sé que fue muy corto, los tratare de hacer más largos. En cuanto a la historia va a ser muy descabellada y eso… aquí para ir un paso hacia adelante Link tiene que descubrir por qué la princesa actúa extraño y esa va a ser el punto de partida… casi como el nudo, por otro lado Ilia va a estorbar mucho y como siempre será la odiada, la entrometida, molesta sin embargo la buena amiga preocupada. A si también habrá algo de harem como siempre… link tiene suerte.

**Adiós nos vemos, bueno más bien leemos xD por cierto la hermanita de zelda sera tsundere y Zelda un poco dandere y mas kuudere.**


End file.
